Cell mate
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Michael is starting to act really weird and so is Tbag is something going on between them two or what REVIEW
1. weird looks

**_Ahhh im not soo good at editing so here is what I have I know its not soo good but i hope it will get better please review and tell me what you think. _**

* * *

The cell door snapped closed and Michael was left with his fingers wrapped around the cold steel bars. He was trying to figure out his new escape plan. He looked around processing every little option in his head. As he was looking something caught his eye. It was T-Bag; he was staring straight at him. T-bag was in a sort of trance and it was kind of creeping Michael out so he backed away from his cell until he was sum merged by total darkness. His head started to get a bit light and he passed out.

Michael woke up bright and early to the sound of a little birdie. "Get up pretty" T-bags smooth voice echoed as he entered the wide open cell. Michael rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What do you want" He asked in one of his harsh voices. "Well well well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the board?" Michael smirked a little as he pulled himself up and stretched. T-Bag watched as the other mans shirt went up and down on his small fit tattooed body. He licked his bottom lip as he started to approach the unaware man. Michael quickly turned around and jumped. T-bags face was only inches away from his. "What are you doing" his voice shook in pure terror. T-Bag smirked as he grabbed the comb from the small sink behind the other inmate. "Just getting a needed necessity" he smiled.

Michael's breaths were starting to pant a little bit. He gulped as Theodore left the cell. He sighed, stuck his hands in his pocket and walked out into prison life as if it were a heaven. He caught up with the guys as quick as he could. They began to fantasize and dream about non-prison life. "Mmmm…mmm im gonna get me some good ol southern cookin" T-bag moaned. The guys also daydreamed as they licked there lips. "Ok ok enough talk about food guys lets get back to the plan" he interrupted as he pulled out his scratch paper. Next week is the "Due" date. He whispered as all of them huddled together. As they got closer to each other Michael felt T-bags arms slide down his lower back. He tried to ignore it but it sent shivers down his spine and Goosebumps down his arms.

"Everybody back in your cells" the guards called out. "Ok let's get started" Michael whispered as Fernando put the white sheet up. They slowly removed the toilet from the huge gap in the wall. "Papi let me go this time" Fernando begged. "You went last time, we don't have time to be fooling around" with that both men pushed and shoved each other trying to get into the hole. All of the sudden the sound of keys hitting a thigh came closer and closer. They quickly moved the toilet back over the hole and played innocent. "Now girls you know better than that" Bellick smiled. He took out his keys and unlocked the steel bars then he ripped down the sheet. "Now I have been getting a lot of complaints from the guards here that you guys just don't seem to shut the fuck up….sooo you know what that means" the two men just stood there looking at the disturbed officer. "Either one of you come with me or both of you come with me and I can guarantee it wont be pretty.

"I'll go" Fernando stepped up and placed his wrists in front of the guard. You're lucky Scofield, Bullick whispered. Michael sighed as his friend took the fault. "Good luck papi" Fernando whispered with a wink and a smile. Michael once again woke up to the soothing voice of one of his enemies. "Well well well looky what we have here" he rubbed his chin as he looked around the spacious cell. Michael got up and walked out passing the tight entrance that forced his body to come in contact with T-bags. "Mornin to you too" Theodore frowned as his words went in one ear and out the other. "Now wait here just a moment" his voice rose as he tried to get Michaels attention. Just as Michael was getting further away from his T-bag wrapped his arm firmly around Scofields waist and pulled him into him.

"Now hold on just a sec there pretty….I wants to talk to you" Michael turned around in plain madness. "Let go of me" he muttered. He thrust the older mans arm off of him and walked away. T-bag rested his hand on Michaels shoulder to try and calm him down. Michael snapped, he turned around and punched T-bag right square in the jaw. T-bags face was covered with surprise but quickly turned to anger. He rubbed his face and cracked his neck before he jumped on the other inmate.

They fought back and forth throwing punches here and there. This was a usual thing in Fox River so not many inmates paid attention except the ones taking bets. T-bag got knocked in the face a couple of times but managed to pin the other man down. His legs were straddled around his waist and he had Michaels arms crossed on his chest. Both men were panting with exhaustion. "Now…listen here…pretty." He got out between pants.

Michael could feel the slight presence of a bulge in the mans pants that was currently on top of him. "I'm always in charge here so get used to it." He started forcing his face closer to Michaels. "Whoa whoa whoa what is this" Abruzzi called out. T-bag pulled his face back and punched Michael in the stomach. He got up as Michael curled up in a ball and held himself. "Just ahh teaching this here boy a few Rules" He smirked as he walked away. Michael eventually got up still full with pure anger. He punched the wall and walked off. No one was to know why he was so upset.

The next few days were non-interactive between M and T and to add because Fernando had been moved the plan was starting to fall to pieces. A couple of nights later Michael stood at his bars and peered out to what was starting to look like the rest of his life. Then all of the sudden something caught his eye. He watched as Bellick and T-bag had a suspicious conversation. They both glanced up at his cell and shook hands. Michael knew something was up he just didn't know what.

But nothing seemed to happen the next few days it was just boring and long. "Back in your cells" the guard called out. Michael stepped inside and waited for the bars to kill every ounce of life he had in him. Right before the cell closed T-bag jumped in front of Michaels face. He had a pillow and a bag of belongings in his hand. "Why hello there sleeping beauty" he smiled and the door shut behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here" he asked surprised. "Well now that you asked….I am your new cell buddy"

Bellick clanked his stick across all the cells as he passed he stopped just in front of Michaels. "Good luck Scofield" he laughed as he continued walking down the long hallway.

* * *

**_REVIEW!!!!! Please _**


	2. new buddy

**_Here is the second chapter i dont know where im going now so the next chapter will take a while _**

* * *

T-bag rested his hand on the top bunk bar. "So if ya don't mind id like to go to sleep now" Michael was standing directly in front of T-bag as he talked. "Wait" Michael said as he put his palm on Theodore's chest. Both men glanced down at the hand for a quick second then back up. Michael yanked his hand away as soon as he saw how it was rested.

"Ahh…" he stuttered a few seconds then began to talk normally. "The bottom bunk is mine" he quickly whispered as he lay down. T-bag smirked but chose to ignore it as he quickly jumped above.

The cell had been an awkward silence well at least for Michael. Then Michael heard commotion coming from the bunk above his. "Ohhh…..ohhh…ah yah ….ahhhhhhhhhhh…" T-bag moaned as he fulfilled his stiff member with pleasure.

Michael bit his bottom lip as he grabbed his hardening length. T-bag moaned louder and louder and as each second passed he grabbed himself even tighter. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else but nothing was working. He started humming a song to drown out the sexual commotion going on above him. Hearing anyone moan right now would turn him on.

Michael took his hands off of his growing length and plugged his ears as he hummed. T-bag stopped just in time he knew this was getting to Michael and as his humming became louder T-bag glanced down from the upper bunk. What he got was a big shock he saw a tall mound right in the center of the younger mans pants and smirked.

After a few minutes he stopped and all was quiet. Michael's fingers fell from his ears and he silently dozed off to sleep. FINALLY. As he started to get into a deeper sleep he felt a hand smack him across the face. He quickly sat up as T-bag sat next to him. "WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled. "SHHHH" T-bag pushed his finger on Michael's lips. Michael propped himself so he could yell at the annoying man more properly. Both men suddenly had a loss words and kept glancing at the pale lips before them. T-bag came closer and closer inch by inch till his lips finally touched the angered inmates.

Michaels eyes shot wide open as he tried to pull back T-bag forced his lips even harder as he jumped on the younger man. Michael's elbows couldn't hold the excessive weight so he fell back with no way out. Their lips were still en-locked until T-bag couldn't breathe anymore and gasped for air. But he didn't waste time he quickly pulled Michaels blue shirt from over his head before he had time to protest.

All this was going so fast Michael just went along with it. T-bag was still straddling the now wide awake man below him. He slowly unzipped his dark blue slacks. He ripped them down below him until he had the boy in only his boxers. He slid down Michael's body till he reached his destination. Michael's body was num as he watched the perverted inmate undress him. He watched T-bag take out his stone hard length and play with the tip using his tongue. This shot aches though his groin and he couldn't help open his mouth with pleasure. It was too much pleasure he wanted more he bucked his hips into the mans mouth.

Just as he bucked upwards his whole body jumped up. His face shot up full with sweat and his breathing was slowing down from the intense pant he had. All was silent and he just hoped no one knew what he had dreamt about. He decided not to think too much about it so he tried to doze off back to sleep. He closed his eyes only to have to open up again. "Everybody up" the guards yelled as the lights turned on. With that T-bag jumped from the top bed seeming to have already been awake.

"Mornin pretty" He smiled as he stared at the scared inmate. He had heard the other man moaning and panting sexual last night and knew exactly what kind of dream he had. He decided not to say anything and keep his mouth shut by brushing his teeth. "Have a nice dream" he couldn't help himself. He smirked as he continued brushing his pearly whites. "Oh no" he thought to himself "I hope I don't sleep talk." Why the hell did have to have the dream he thought to himself as he waited for the other man to step away from the sink. Michael passed him in the few inches between the bunk and the wall to get over to the sink. T-bag quickly stopped Michael from continuing by resting his hand around the other mans hip.

Michael jumped a little then watched the other mans expression to see if he caught that. "Ahh is everything alright" Theodore asked actually sounding concerned. "Ahh yah….y" he asked as he moved to the sink hoping that the warm hand would fall of his hip. It did and he continued to the sink. T-bag plopped down on the lower bunk "Well ya kinda been acting strange lately." He said as he popped his knuckles.

Michael glanced back for a second then continued on his teeth. "Ohh it's nothing….im just ahhh ive been kind of tired lately."

"Mmmmhmmm" the cell doors slid open.

"You cumin" Theodore asked the dazed man. "Ah no I have to work on the plan"

"Whatever tickles your fancy" he pushed out a smile and headed out. Later that day Michaels was bored out of is mind and decided to go take a shower. He stripped himself of his clothes and walked into the shower. Nothing ever happened in the shower anymore but he was sill on alert. He put the soap in his hair and let the water wash his thoughts away.

He felt a strange warmth rise up next to him and glanced over. It was T-bag and he was staring straight at him. "Oh shit" he thought. He didn't really know what was going on his head but that dream was really disturbing and he didn't want to think about it anymore. To block his mind he stared at the white tiles in front of him and washed the rest of the soap out of his hair.

T-bag was having a long talk with Abruzzi when he saw a pretty little thang pass him by. He followed the younger man into the shower. He licked his bottom lip as he saw the tattooed body in front of him in a model pose. He walked up next to him to see if Michael would do anything. He saw Michael jump a little bit and smirked at him trying not to pay attention to his devilish looks.

Michael quickly turned the shower off and headed out. "Mmm…mmm….MMMM" T-bag thought as he saw the fine body walk off. He finished up and headed back to his cell before the guards could harassed him.

* * *

**_How did u like it please tell me IN REVIEWS ...REVIEW please :) _**


	3. Dream

**_Short chapter yes i know...sorry about that but i cant tell u the whole story yet :) i hope you enjoy where it is going so far because i have no clue. And THANK YOU so much for the reviews i hope to get some more. _**

* * *

Michael quickly headed back to the small cell for the rest of his free time. The first thing he did was pace back and forth trying to clear all the thoughts out of his head. While intertwining his fingers he focused his attention on the ceiling.

Sighing he decided he better do something more productive. He crouched into the small bottom bunk and pulled out his favorite book "Bad Timing" (completely made up) and pushed the pillow behind his back propping himself forward as he began on chapter one.

Meanwhile back in the shower Theodore was relieving himself. The sight of Michaels toned tattooed body shot aches of pleasure through his groin and what better way to get rid of it. Although he had to admit the other times when he saw Michael in the shower it wasn't that exciting. He never really paid attention until now. Maybe it was because he knew that something was up in that pretty boys head. Maybe it was because he looked much weaker and more fun to take advantage of. Whatever it was it sure made his day 20 times better.

Halfway through chapter 5 of the highly fascinating horror book Michael was rudely interrupted. "DOORS CLOSING" the guard yelled…once again. And once again the smooth walking T-bag entered the cell just as the doors closed. His perverted gaze caught Michaels attention but he dare not look. He kept his eyes solid on his book reading the same sentence over and over trying to concentrate.

Finally Theodore had his fun he pulled himself up to the top and got comfortable. After the lights shut off and Michael couldn't see the words on the page anymore he decided to was time to try and get some sleep. The book was placed next to his bunk side so he had easy access to it tomorrow.

Calmly he pulled the thin sheet over his chest and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds he was completely submerged into a dream world. Sleeping was the best part of prison because in dreams you can do anything. Very rarely did that happen though most of his dreams were a great big blur and none made sense. This particular dream was a recurring one.

After a couple of hours his dream became more intense and left him panting in the real world. His chest was rising and falling as his pants became tighter and tighter. First he just bit his bottom lip but the dream made him even more physical. His hand slowly slid down his stomach pulling his shirt down with it as it went. It slid inside the rim of him pants, then boxers. He was imagining it was someone else's hand or better yet mouth.

It slowly but firmly grasped onto the bottom of his hardening member. Just the attention to his length made it harder. He slowly went up and back down making it so pleasurable. All this pleasure woke him up and now he was left with a tall mound in front of him. He thrust his hand back up to the tip and slammed it down hard. At that he gasped and stopped.

Quickly he put the sheet over his face and bit down on it as he pumped himself harder and faster. Little moans came out but he kept going. Finally he had reached his climax and released.

_Stupid dreams _he muttered. He hated these dreams, they weren't right. But lately for absolutely no reason at all he had been having them. They would get more graphic and intense every time but they never stopped. They made him change his view of thinking and had him curious about things. Maybe it was something in the food who knows someone could be poisoning him.

Sighing he covered himself back up with the small sheet as he turned to the side. _Just don't think about it...maybe it will go away _was his last thoughts.

A couple of long hours later Michael awoke. But the way he had got up was very different this day. His entire body and face were shoved up against the wall almost in a hugging position. He raised his eyebrow as he turned over, only to find T-bag sitting next to him. He was facing out but watching Michael as he awoke.

"Mornin Pretty boy" he smirked and looked up and down the younger mans body.

"What are you doing here? Propping himself up on his pillow he said finally he had the courage to stare into those devious eyes.

"Oh I'se just wanted to see if you were alright down here …you know with all that ruckus yous been making." The infamous smirk spreading across his face as if he knew what that ruckus had been. _Wait did he know _

Michael didn't dare say anything he just stared at the man hoping he would leave already. "Alrighty then" Theodore sniffed as his hand fell smack dab on Michael's inner thigh, dangerously close to his groin. He glanced down at the warm hand only to be sidetracked by the surprising soft lips pressed against his. But before he could process what was happening T-bag had already got up.

"Get some sleep" He smirked as he jumped back onto the upper bunk. _What? He wants me to get some sleep after what just happened? WAIT WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN? _

* * *

**_Review on this chapter please or the whole story :) _**


	4. How does the brain work?

**_I had been writting this chap for a long time now but I rarely have time to sit down and actually take my ideas and make them into something readable soo I'm SOOO SORRY! I Know you all hate waiting but I'd rather it wait and come out better. I'd like to finish alot of stories but then I also want to continue them AHH! Well this one is still going to be awhile so don't worry _** _**Please review, I always update the stories that have the best reviews first. Please don't take offense to any words used in this chap! :( **_

* * *

Michael woke up an hour and a half later by the repetitive harsh singing of metal bars crashing against his ear buds. He rubbed his sleepless eyes and gently propped himself up. He had been thinking about that kiss all night long and couldn't get his finger around why it was even circulating around in his brain. There is no way he could let that sick man get inside his head, he was not another one of his victims and he would do all that it took to overcome his disturbing power.

But as he propped himself up on his elbows he was once again feeling that small urge of anxiety deep inside his chest, he wanted to be out of the cell already so that he could have time to himself. Michael unwillingly pulled himself out of the bunk and stretched. Hopefully he could get back to the plan and keep his mind where it needed to be, not on some stupid kiss.

Propping his spine comfortably against the top bunk he leaned back as he watched the wall before him. He could lose himself in that wall, inside of all of these bare walls that told the stories of men and their evil deeds. These walls survived rape and torture, sobbing and beatings and even death but here they stood, trapping men to their misery and it is by these walls he has a chance to escape them, defeating them with their own strength.

He was soon pulled out of the strange but sweet trance when realized the body above him had awoken. Michael jumped in his skin as the man's feet slammed against the floor but he did not look directly at the inmate. Instead he focused his attention on the outside of the bars, holding his breath until he could get out of this hell hole.

"Mornin" T-bag's voice called from behind his ear, the pitch behind the voice was high, sarcastic and taunting.

Though Michael paid little attention and looked towards the bars as if he were deeply interested in what story THEY had to tell, but he wasn't.

"How's that plan coming along?" Theodore asked, wondering if the boy actually had time to work, well with all those new thoughts running through his mind 24 hours of the day.

"Nope"

"Why not"

This caught his off guard a little bit. He had put the plan too far back in his mind, this wasn't like him. How could he forget the one reason he broke into prison?

"None of your business" he replied harshly, he didn't want to show his weakness in front of anyone.

"Ooo a feisty little one ya are" T-bag hissed as he walked in front of Michael and stepped in closer to him. His breath barley touched the rim of Michael's nose as he put one hand behind the head before him onto the bunk and cupped the other inmates chin with the other.

"But ya see pretty, that's what I like about you"

Their gaze was intense and seemed to last years, Michael was unsure of what T-bag was thinking about, his expression was unusually bland. T-bag stepped in slightly closer, close enough to where body heat from both bodies kissed gently.

_Shit, is he about to kiss me again? What the fuck am I going to do? I have to push him off of me. _His mind screamed but his body did nothing. His lips tinged as if they were the positive side of a magnet and Theodore's were the negative. He felt them slowly pulling towards each other, an action he could not control. His mind dozed off as his eyes rolled softly closed. _How could his body be doing this? It was a betrayal!_

He felt T-bags body slightly press up against his and a small gasp escape his rosy lips when a large yell awoke him to reality.

"DOORS OPEN!"

The guard's voice deepened into a growl as the steel smashed into the opposing wall. Michael regained control of all his body parts and functions and pushed the man off of him. He walked out and with hands in his pocket and headed towards the library.

T-bag smirked painfully and bit on his bottom lip as he headed out as well. Now the chase for that boy was more than just a part time thing, it was a necessity. Comfortably, he draped his legs over the side of the walk and watched as the toned back swayed into the library, unaware of what was to come.

Michael glanced through the selections of B-related books, looking for a book on the study of the brain. This would help him in more ways than one. He found a couple, but they all contained the basic information he had already known. Sighing, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his next option. Maybe he could take a shower, get his mind off of things.

So far he had been lucky taking showers. He knew when and when not to enter, after a couple of not so friendly encounters in the past. Right now it should be pretty clear; an uncorrupt guard had just started his shift and was currently watching over the showers, this was his chance.

Slyly, he made his way towards the showers. He watched as a couple of dark skinned men headed out, laughing as they did. All was pretty clear, just a couple of prison bitches. They were gently washing up their bruises and bites.

He watched them with unforgiving eyes. How could they give in to men like that? How could they sleep with other men knowing that they had blood scared on their hands, knowing they will probably beat them when it was all over with? He could never do that…ever.

He pulled the small, thin towel from his waist and headed in, putting it as close to him as possible so that if the time came to leave he would be ready with his only protection. The shower shot out a strong burst of frozen cold water before it slowly and painfully heated up, very slightly. The cheap soap soothed and lathered his abdomen and water ran down the long crevice of his back. He let the water mark his face and cleanse his mind of emotions and problems.

Thick slapping noises smacked from the water puddles behind him as he cautiously pulled out of the warm embrace.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm" a deep, unfamiliar voice echoed from the back of his left ear, it made his stomach drop and his throat close.

"What is this fine piece of peach cobbler doin here all lonely?" A couple a men's voices laughed behind him.

"Mind if I take a bite sugar?" he heard a smirk play ever so deviously on the crude lips, but he dare not turn around; he tried to just ignore them as he finished up his shower. He must have taken too long because the white supremacists were scheduled for this time. The main leader of the Nazi- tattooed skinheads stood beside him and turned on the showerhead. He was in deep shit now.

He watched Michael teasingly as he ran his hand down his muscled abdomen and grabbed a hold of his hardening length. He pushed and pulled on it until it was sticking up halfway, hard enough to push inside something tight. Michael turned his face the other way and turned off the showerhead above. The heart pumping inside his chest quickened and screamed for him to get out of there, QUICK!

"Oh hey where ya goin sugar?" the huge man growled from behind as Michael attempted to leave to safety.

But he was immediately stopped by two other small men with black and red Nazi tattoos drawn on their chest and neck. Their bodies were definitely smaller but filled up to capacity with muscle. They were barley bigger than he was, but put two together and its double the strength. Smirking, they charged into him and grabbed each of his arms.

Each man pushed an arm against the wall and spread apart one of his legs with their feet. One of them nibbled at the ear while the other bit and sucked on his neck. Their leader laughed as he stood there watching the frantic boy squirm and buck under the stone set grips. He bit down on his bottom lip as he admired the gorgeous black and white inked body. All he could think about was grabbing a hold of those tattoos and making them move, making them whine under his touch.

"I got this" a small whisper echoed from the shower room door.

A tear welled up in Michaels eye as he realized what was about to happen. He didn't want to be raped, as anyone might wish but he didn't want his virginity taken by some muscle head with the intention of causing him horrible intense pain. The big man inched closer and closer, pumping his cock to hardness as he did.

"Well, well, well…what is the pretty little fish up too this time? " T-bag smoothly, with a towel wrapped around his waist walked in.

The big man turned around and suddenly smirked. "Is this your bitch?" Michael had never been this relived, in his entire life to see Theodore Bagwell. T-bag smirked at the remark with that small devious 

smirk and wiped the pad of his thumb onto his nose as he laughed. He stepped in closer, and the closer he got, the shorter he got compared to the other man, but he didn't flinch. He remained calm even though the older man could easily brake him in one hit.

"Now now fishy, I told you not to go wonderin off by yourself didn't I?

He cracked his head to the side and stared into Michaels glistening marble colored eyes as if begging him to play along. Michael was confused at first but once he saw the other man's eyes twitch with regret for what he was about to do he quickly picked up on it.

"I'm sorry" His voice came out hoarser that he would have expected.

The big man, never known for backing down especially to a shrimp like this, stepped up to the smaller T-bag.

"Well he's my bitch now" He fake laughed with that deep voice of his.

The tip of a big pointer finger pressed into T-bag's chest, but he remained as stiff as a rock.

"Now, now boy you got a foul mouth on ya, nothing a nice hug won't fix."

He wiped the clean towel from his waist and pulled out a well-crafted shank.

"Hey Bou, that's T-bag", the man previously licking Michaels ear called out.

"I don't give a shit who this is, he's nothing but a little defenseless shrimp" He spat out into the smaller man's face.

"What? You think your all bad just because you got something to protect you?"

"THEODORE BAGWELL" the other man called out from behind, letting go of Michael and stepping forward. The two men hailed the smaller man as if he were their savior, sent up from hell.

Just then, the bigger man's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat, his smile turned down.

"I'M SO SORRY SIR, I thought you were someone else sir." He pleaded as he got on one knee and bowed, staring at the feet before him, never daring to lift his eyes.

T-bag gripped his shank with power and would have killed this pathetic little prick if it wasn't for Michael standing there before him scared shitless.

"Take him out!" he ordered, nodding his chin towards Michael.

"NO DON'T" Michael pleaded, breaking out of their grip.

"Don't kill him" he begged.

T-bag sighed, his heart was racing, readying itself for the flesh he was about to hack. That sweet feeling he got when screams escaped the body before him.

"Now's not the time to be gettin all filled up with pity, pretty"

"Please don't" Michael still pleaded; he then breathed in deeply and forced his arms around T-bag's neck. Their chests pressed firmly against each others, almost a little more than what was necessary. T-bag froze slightly at the warm wet contact; this was unlike the other man. Had he really gotten to him that much? He wasn't used to this kind of contact from another person and it tore him up inside.

He got a little hard when he realized it was Michael's naked body pressed up against his. Michael pulled off, a little red in the cheeks as he stared at Theodore.

"Thank you" he muttered and watched for the other mans reply. How could he be acting like this? This wasn't him…it just wasn't. Maybe the whole incident had scared him so much that he had lost himself for the time being. Is this how the brain works when you have just escaped fear?

"Get the fuck out of here you pathetic nigger" T-bag yelled as the bigger man got to his feet and ran out of the showers, never making eye contact past his waist.

Michael sighed with relief as the other two men left quickly as well. He grabbed a towel and placed it around his waist tight and quickly embraced the man again. This time their whole bodies pressed up against each other.

"Thank you" He whispered softly, really grateful he had walked in when he did, and shocked at how much power this man actually had, it scared him a little.

Michael had never broken down enough to where he was praising a killer for rescuing him, especially one he despised so much. T-bag wrapped his arms around the other mans waist and pulled him in tight, pressing their groins hard against each other.

Michael let go and pushed the other man away, forcefully.

"Get the fuck off of me!" He yelled in dismay.

"Mmm pretty I think you were the one that was on top of me" T-bag smirked as the tattooed body briskly left the shower. The small, thin towel swayed perfectly on those tight, firm hips and one day, soon, he will gracefully take them under his rough hands, maybe sooner than expected. But not by force, oh no, he wanted that man to come to him, begging to be taken. T-bag licked and bit as his bottom lip as he stepped under a shower head, he was dripping with cum just thinking about it.

* * *

**_REVIEW! THATS ALL I ASK! Is my writting getting better? I think I have improved some, thats another reason why I take so long to update I want to become a better writter so I need a really good inspiration. How do you like it so far? I know this chap was unlike Michael but I just had to take him out of character for a while. Tell me what you want to see happen or not happen, I'm open to any ideas! Ciao...until next time  
_**


End file.
